


Cadence

by MaveWrites



Series: Haikyuu Band AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Break Up, Foster Child Nishinoya Yuu, Getting Together, High School, Kageyama Oikawa and Suga are cousins, Light Angst, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu has my heart, No Volleyball, Noya is a mess, Oikawa is a mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shrek References, Slow Romance, Team Bonding, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family, Underage Drinking, i love these boys, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaveWrites/pseuds/MaveWrites
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read a Haikyuu band au? Well guess what I did?Shouyou Hinata is going into his first year as a high school and the class that he's most excited for? Band! Follow the boys on their adventures as they deal with problems such as: Shrek the Musical, Noya being Noya, Girls, and Hinata's Kleptomania Problems!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu Band AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter One

Shouyou Hinata glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror, he was nearly short enough to have to go onto his tippy toes, but somehow he made it work. He took a quick look before he walked out of the bathroom, tossing the paper towels into the trash bin as he passed. He listened to the chatter of the sixth graders as they walked back into the band room, he fondly remembered being their age, it was a dark time for the now eighth grader. He walked over to his trumpet case, doing a few warm up scales before his friend, Lizzy, tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around to look at her, she looked scared. “What’s wrong, Lizzy?” Hinata asks, her face turned bright red.

“N-nothing.” She moved the headjoint on her flute, she was nervous for their last middle school concert. “Are you ready to play Shouyou?” Hinata nodded his head with a big smile.

“You know me Lizzy, I’m always ready to play!” The two friends laugh, the smile on Lizzy’s face didn’t quite reach her eyes. Even still, Hinata could see the tension in her shoulders go down. Mr. Takeda clapped his hands to get room's attention, everybody could see the pain in the smile of the young teacher, he was saying goodbye to another group of kids.

“Alright Kids! Let’s run this one last time!” A chorus of cheers came from all over the band room, Lizzy gave Hinata a quick hug before they started to walk towards the auditorium.

“Let’s do this Shouyou, one last time.” She says, the smile she gave him didn’t quite reach her eyes. He noticed this time around, and yet he didn’t say anything.

Hinata smiled back at his friend, ignoring her weak attempt at a smile. The two of them grabbed their music folders and followed Mr. Takeda out onto the stage. Lizzy gave the shorter boy’s shoulder a squeeze before she walked onto stage, her hair bouncing as she moved. He knew that it would be one of the last times he would see her like this, next year she would be attending the private Catholic School, Seijoh.

Mr. Takeda and Hinata were the only two that remained still backstage, he gave the young boy a confident nod before he shooed him. He walked out and his non-band friends in the front row clapped for him, he heard Lizzy clapping for him as he walked past her.

Hinata took his seat and played a few notes until Mr. Takeda comes out. He walked out onto the stage shortly after the red haired boy took his place. The audience claps as he walks onto the stage, the band had three songs to play, and they were ready for all of them.

* * *

Hinata felt a sense of pride as he held the final note, he had taken it up an octave like Takeda and him had briefly talked about. The ring sounded out through the concert hall, the slow and steady suspension of cymbals fading out was the only thing accompanying him. 

Mr. Takeda cuts Hinata off, the auditorium bursts out into applause, his teacher gestures to him and the short boy stood up and gave a bow. The audience was standing. He could feel the tears in his eyes start to build up. He looked in the crowd for his Mom, but didn’t see her. He assumed that she was just in the back with his little sister.

Takeda starts to have the kids leave the stage, Hinata’s friends in the front continued to whoop and cheer for him, he smiled as he walked by. They acted like it’s a big deal, Hinata didn’t think it was. He was just told to hold that last fermada until he couldn’t do it or until he was cut off. Sure, he took it up an octave, but it’s not like he nearly died. He was just doing as he was told, he was being the best trumpet player he could be.

“Yo, Hinata, you okay? You look like you’re gonna throw up,” one of the kids in his section says as they were walking off stage.

His two section mates looked at him, they started to rush their friend off the stage as quickly as possible. They rushed him to a garbage can and one of them, Koji, took his trumpet, Hinata very nearly threw up into the garbage can.

He started to cough, a hand patted him comfortingly on the back, Izumi. “It’s okay bro, at least it wasn’t before the concert.”

He laughed slightly, “yeah could have been worse.”

“It can always be worse, Hinata.” The three boys laugh again, sometimes they would laugh so hard they would forget what they were laughing about, but not this time. This would be the last time they would all laugh together. “Let’s just hope that someone else will help you get to the garbage can in highschool.”

Izumi and Koji weren’t going to the same school as Hinata the following year. Izumi would be going to the same school as Lizzy, Seijoh, and Koji would be going to the all boys private school, Shiratorizawa. Hinata was the only one of his friends that was going to the only public high school in town, Karasuno High.

* * *

After he put his trumpet back in it’s case, he grabbed the rest of his music and went looking for his mom. He looked for a few minutes before he sat down. 

_If she’s looking for me it’ll do more good for me to wait for her to find me._ He reasoned with himself. _She wouldn’t have missed this one._

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

Then it’s twenty.

It’s nearing the thirty minute mark before Mr. Takeda came out and had a chat with him. He offered him his phone to call his Mother, but he called Daichi, his neighbor instead.

“Hello?”

“Daichi, can you come pick me up, my Mom forgot to come to get me.” Hinata could hear him sigh on the other side.

“Yeah, I’m on the way, just give me a few minutes.”

The young boy thanked him before he hung up the phone.

It’s almost ten o’clock before Daichi pulled up to his school, he thanked Mr. Takeda and got into Daichi’s car quickly. Daichi pulled out of the school parking lot before he could buckle his seat belt.

“You wanna talk about it, bud?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. Hinata shakes my head and his neighbor drops it. “It’s alright buddy, it’ll get better. Promise.”

He nodded his head, he pulled onto our street. When he drove into Hinata’s driveway he could already tell that his Mom wasn’t home, the lights were all out. Hinata thanked his neighbor, his eyes were heavy with concern, but Hinata still flashed him my signature smile, Daichi smiled back even though it didn’t reach his eyes.

He closed the door and walked into the house, he turned on the lights. Hinata set his trumpet onto the floor. He already knew the drill, there’s a note on the table about how she’s sorry and that she’ll make it up to him. 

_Maybe I just won’t tell her about the next concert._ He knew that he should, the next concert would be his first highschool performance, but now he was upset and angry. 

He shut off the lights and got ready for bed. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Shouyou's first day of high school, and he gets acquainted with some new people in the band

At six thirty in the morning Shouyou Hinata’s alarm clock goes off, he throws the covers off of himself and jumps out of bed. Summer is officially over and it is his first day of high school! He’s been so excited to get back to school and ready for band!

He quickly changes his clothes and walks out of his room, his Mom is talking to Natsu, his younger sister, in her bedroom. Shouyou makes his way into the kitchen and pours himself a bowl of cereal, school for him starts at eight o’clock on the dot, and it starts for his little sister at seven thirty. Natsu walks out of her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

His sister is ten years old, she’s five years younger than him. Natsu grabs herself a bowl from the cupboard and takes a seat next to her beloved older brother.

“Morning Natsu,” he says, being his usual chipper self.

She makes a grumbling sound as she reaches across the counter to grab the cereal. “Morning,” she finally mutters.

The two siblings eat quickly, their Mom yells for Natsu to hurry up as she’s tying her shoes. Hinata’s sister rushes into the garage, their Mom plants a kiss on her son’s head before the two of them head out of the house.

Hinata starts to get ready for Daichi to come and pick him up. The bus for Karasuno highschool hasn't been driven by their houses for a few years, so Daichi said that he would drive the two of them to school until he can drive himself. He laces up my Vans when he hears a honking noise outside.

Hinata grabs his trumpet case and slings his backpack over his shoulder. He runs out of the house and locks the door behind himself. He sees Daichi parked at the edge of my driveway, he runs to his car, a beat up Impala, and lets himself into the back seat.

“Morning Hinata,” he says as his young friend buckles his seatbelt. He starts to drive and the two of them fall into a casual conversation. 

“So Hinata, what are you most excited about school this year?” The Junior asked even if he already knew the answer.

“Band, of course,” He says with as much confidence as he has. “I’m soooo excited to see all of the new people, and learn so much, and just learn everything that I possibly can!”

The Junior shakes his head with a laugh, the two of them go down a street that Daichi’s friend, Suga, lives on. It was much more of an... affluent neighborhood than the one that Daichi and Hinata live in, but Daichi doesn’t say anything so Hinata stays silent. Daichi pulls up to a house at the end of the cul-de-sac and his friend, Suga, walks out to the car.

Hinata personally hasn't met Suga before, but he has heard about him enough to get the idea. The two of them have been best friends for many years, since the beginning of high school. Hinata has wanted to meet him for years, but for some reason, Daichi never actually gave him the chance. Something about too much trouble, and not trusting either of them to not destroy the world.

The car door clicks open and the light haired boy lets himself into the car, the door shuts with finality. “Morning Dai,” He says in his very sweet voice, he glances back at Hinata. “You must be Dai’s neighbor, it’s nice to _finally_ meet you Hinata.”

Daichi rolls his eyes at his friend's remark.

“It’s nice to meet you too Suga, I’ve heard so much about you, but it’s nice to _finally_ put a name to face.” Hinata quips back, the two boys are practically glaring at Daichi.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I should’ve introduced you two to each other sooner,” He rolls his eyes again and starts his car. The three of them drive to school, Daichi parks his car outside the music wing.

Hinata says goodbye to Daichi and Suga as the three of them walk into the school, the two of them wave slightly before they go to their lockers. The Freshman keeps his backpack on one shoulder, he holds his trumpet case in his left hand. 

Hinata was practically skipping as he went to the bandroom, he loves the class so much, so, so much.

The Karasuno High band room is connected to the theater, same with the choir room. It opens up to a big room, two sets of stairs straight ahead of him that lead to the upper floor of the theater. A hallway on the left that leads to the far entrance of the theater, a set of glass doors that lead outside on the left as well. On the left is the instrument storage hallway, which connects to the Choir and Band rooms. The wing of the school is new, the old music wing is deep in the school, the Orchestra room is in the old band room.

Hinata quickly makes his way over to the hallway, a few people walking past him into the Choir room. He put my trumpet in a place on one of the shelves, he’ll worry about a locker at the end of the day, the shelves are labeled by grade number and instrument.

Hinata glances into the band director’s office, a blond man is sitting on a chair, and a woman is leaning against the desk in there. The woman laughs slightly, she hits the blond man in the shoulder.

“You wound me Sara,” the blond man, who Hinata will later learn is named Mr. Ukai says, feigning an injury.

“You’re fine Ukai, now for the plans about the musical…” She, the Choir teacher, walks and closes the doors to the office, she doesn’t pay any attention to the people outside the door.

Hinata glances around the room, the only people that were around had walked into practice rooms or into the Choir room. Hinata opens the band room door, a boy with black hair sits playing the piano.

Hinata stops and leans against the door frame, it’s a beautiful piece that he’s playing, Clair de Lune by Debussey. The boy faces the wall, he plays the grand piano as if it was what he was meant to do. The song comes to an end, he drops his hands off of the keys. Hinata, being obtuse, claps softly.

He tenses up, and Hinata can tell that from his place at the door frame. He turns around and blue eyes look at him critically. Hinata’s stomach drops. 

_Oh no. He looks really mad._ Is the only thing he can think.

“Can I help you?” He asks standing up from his spot, he grabs his music off of the piano. “Or are you going to stand in the doorway like a dumbass?”

Hinata’s opinion of the boy changes instantly. “I was just clapping, it was a very nice piece that you were playing.”

He scoffs slightly, “Have you ever even listened to music? I messed up so much I started to improvise so I didn’t have to embarrass myself further.”

Hinata doesn't know what to say, so he just hums and moves past him. He stops to take a good look around the room. A drumset is in the far corner, a grand piano is in the other.

“Aren’t elementary schoolers supposed to go to a different school?” The taller boy asks, Hinata let out a sigh.

“I’m not an elementary schooler. I’m fifteen.” He mutters as he turns around to face the boy. He looks down at Hinata with a question on his face.

“I’m Kageyama, Tobio Kageyama,” he extends his hand and Hinata gives it a firm shake.

“Shouyou Hinata. I play the trumpet,” he makes an ‘ahh’ sound.

“That actually explains a lot. I play saxophone and piano.” The two boys walk out of the bandroom, the tension between the two of us disappearing the more they talk.

Kageyama and Hinata learn that the only class they share is Band, he has a History class, Geometry, English and then Band. 

Hinata pulls his crumpled schedule out of his coat pocket, “I have Algebra 1, Science, PE and then Band.” 

“Could we switch and I have PE instead?” Hinata laughs at his joke, not knowing that he was being serious.

Hinata waves goodbye to his new friend as he walks towards his locker, he opens his own and shoves his backpack inside. He grabs his things for Algebra and makes his way towards his first class. The teacher, Mr. Plaude, greets him and tells him where to put his items. There’s a solid ten minutes before class starts and Hinata doesn't want to just sit in the class, but what else could he do?

Eventually he chose to sit in the class, being alone is scary, but talking to new people is on a whole different level. Hinata opens up his notebook, looking at the clean white pages that will last a solid .4 seconds. His classmates slowly start to flood into the class, they all take their seats and Mr. Plaude introduces the class curriculum and syllabus, he then tells the group that he doesn’t want to do anything today and they proceed to play a Kahoot for the whole 85 minute class.  
  


* * *

Hinata runs out of the locker room, and up the two flights of stairs to get to the band room. He sees Kageyama also running towards the band room, the two of them break into a race to see who can beat the other there.

It’s a tie.

Daichi glares at the two of them as they walk (spelt RUN) into the instrument storage hallway. Suga laughs as the two boys trip on a thing that neither of them notice. Hinata notes that it feels oddly shoe shaped as they fall to the ground.

Kageyama starts yelling at him when the blond man, Mr. Ukai, from this morning, comes out of his office. “Knock it off brats! Get ready for class!” He lets out a sigh, “I don’t get paid enough for this.”

The two Freshmen stop fighting and go to get ready for band without another word. Daichi smirks as he watches the director prop open the doors. “Daichi go get your damn trumpet.” He mutters, there is a sound of distaste in his voice.

There’s nearly one hundred people in the band room. 20 people in the low brass section (Tubas, Trombones, French Horns, etc) 15 Saxophones, 9 percussionists, 15 trumpets, 15 clarinets and 12 flutes. There’s also one oboe player, a sweet girl called Kiyoko, and three Euphoniums who look to be fighting over a shoe. Ukai says that this week they will be playing Pep Band music in sectionals while he can do Chair Tests. He’ll take people out section by section and have them play for him blindfolded.

“So that way no one’s feelings get hurt if someone younger than them places ahead of them,” He glares at the boys that are sitting in front of Daichi, a saxophonist with black and blond hair and another saxophonist with light brown hair who are laughing at something.

A hand shoots up from the flute section. It’s a very, _very_ , skinny girl, Hinata can feel the entire flute section roll their eyes from his seat in the trumpet section.

Ukai lets out a barely audible sigh. “Yes, Maylin?”

“So you’re saying that a _freshie_ , could be placed above me?” She asks, she’s chewing gum. The number one sin of the band room.

“Yes, it could happen to anyone, Maylin.” 

Ukai goes on about how he’ll start pulling the students out of their sectionals tomorrow, but for today they will work on Pep band music which he coincidentally has left in his office. He gets Kiyoko to help him get all of the smaller folders from his office.

Daichi grabs Hinata’s shoulder as Ukai walks into his office, he slams the door shut. It pops back open. He slams it again. It closes.

“I’m taking you to meet the best person on the planet, come with me.” Daichi drags his young neighbor to the front of the class, Suga waves at the duo from his seat. The two of them start lowkey flirting and Hinata does his best to zone out.

“Oh my god I hate her so much.” A blonde girl with glasses says, she’s leaning against her chair looking at her phone.

“Doesn’t everybody?” Another girl, with curly brown hair says. The glasses girl looks at her.

“I’m Emelia.”

“Diana,” they shake hands.

“We’re best friends now, I hope you know.” Emelia says, Diana nods her head.

Daichi taps Hinata on the shoulder, “Let’s go little man.” Suga leads the two trumpet players out of the section.

The three of them walked towards the back of the band, the place you are never supposed to go unless you wish to be sacrificed by the percussionists. Finally, a brightness in the light. A blonde girl sits on a chair, she’s holding a guitar even though there isn’t one in the band.

“Hannah!” Daichi and Suga both smile at the girl, she looks up and returns the smile.

“Hey boys!” She stands up and gives the two Juniors a hug, only then does she acknowledge Hinata. “Who’s this kiddo?”

“Hannah, this is Hinata, he’s Dai’s neighbor.” Suga says, her smile gets even bigger.

“Well he’s just adorable! He’s like a little clementine! *le gasp* That’s what I’m going to call you!” She ruffles the ginger hair, Hinata looks both confused and delighted.

“Oh! MY! GAWD! CHANDLER BING! CHANDLER BING EVERYONE!” Within seconds Daichi grabs Hinata’s shoulder and runs through the Percussion section and back to their chairs. Everyone in the band is seated when the doors from the office open.

It’s a weird story about how the yelling about Chandler Bing got started, the rumor says that the Saxophone Section Leader started saying it when Ukai Senior was in a bad mood, that it was a warning to everyone to chill the hell out. They kept the yelling going even as Ukai Senior retired and his grandson took over.

Ukai walks out of the office, he’s scowling.

“Stop doing the Janice voice. I hate the Janice voice, Noya.”

The saxophonist with blond and black hair, Yuu Nishinoya, starts cackling. A small oh my god can be heard from his friend, Morisuke Yaku, the boy with light brown hair.

“Okay, so I’m going to have Kiyoko start passing out the Pep band music, Suga why don’t you help her.” Ukai says, Kiyoko and Suga start to pass out the music to the group. 

The rest of the class goes as you would expect.

Like complete and utter chaos.

* * *

Daichi, Suga, and Hinata race out of the school quickly. The three of them get into the car and pull out of the parking lot as quickly as possible, they still get stuck in traffic.

The three of them joke around until they pull into Suga’s neighborhood. He leaves the car after Daichi parks in his driveway. Daichi and Hinata joke around for the few minutes it takes for him to pull up to the younger boy’s house, he waves goodbye as he drives across the street to his own driveway.

Hinata lets himself into the house, it’s exactly like he left it that morning. The phone inside the house begins to ring, he sets his backpack down and walks over to the phone.

_“Hey, Shou. So things have gotten really bad down here and I need to spend the night in the cities, I’m really sorry about this, but this is the way that life is.”_

“Yea, it’s okay Mom, I get it.”

_“Okay, your sister is at Grandma’s house. You remember how to make pasta right?”_

“Yes, Mom.” He, in fact, did not remember how to make pasta.

 _“Okay, I’ll talk to you after school. Love you Shou,”_ the line goes dead.

Hinata sets the phone back on the receiver, he opens up his backpack and starts doing his science homework.

He gets out of his thoughts when a notification from Snapchat demands his attention. He picks up his phone and takes a look, it’s from Kageyama.

_T.Kageyama17: sup dumbass_

_Hinatadot: i’m not a dumbass :(_

_T.Kageyama17: okay sure._

_T.Kageyama17: hey have a bunch of random people from band added you on snap too?_

_Hinatadot: nope. I have no idea what you’re talking about._

He sets his phone down and turns back to his homework, a buzzing sound pulls him away from his homework. He picks it up and sees what Kageyama is talking about.

_Rolling.Thunder added you. Say Hi!_

_RyuuTan added you. Say Hi!_

He adds the two of them back, were in his quick add anyways, so why not. He sets his phone down, determined to get his homework done on time for once.

He manages to get the science homework done by eleven, he gets ready for bed quickly. He manages to fall asleep in the silence, he thinks about how quiet it is and how much he hates being alone.

He hates it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so. this is the second chapter, and I think it's pretty good. if you could let me know what you think of it that would be great!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first practice for the musical, and some people are not happy.
> 
> Trouble is lurking, can you notice what it is?

Ukai had ended class a few minutes early, but a few of the students had been asked to stay behind for a few minutes. The twenty or so of them that had been asked to stay back had crowded in his office, Yuu Nishinoya had been pulled out of the room by Ms. London, the choir teacher, very quickly into their meeting. Ukai brushed it off casually.

“I’ll make sure to catch up with him at some point,” Ukai mutters with a small wave, he hands a pile of books to Kiyoko, the oboe player, and starts to pass them out. “Alright, so if you don’t know what this is by now this is Pit Band for the school musical.”

Everyone in the small office starts talking, they only stop when Ukai holds up a hand.

“It’s Shrek.” He mutters, he rubs his hands for his eyes. “It’s fuc-, freaking Shrek.” 

The room bursts into chaos, Suga is laughing, no, cackling his head off, Asahi (the drummer), looks very scared. 

“Calm yourselves children! I know, I am just as disappointed as you are. I had no idea. I-I.” He stops talking, he lets out a big long sigh.

“Uh, sir, the packets?” Daichi manages to get out, he’s trying very hard not to laugh.

“Oh right. I’ve given you all packets with the music that we’re gonna play for pit band, I don’t expect you to have it memorised, but at the very least know what you’re doing.” He says finally gaining his composure back. “Some of the Freshman have packets because I have confidence in their abilities and seniors didn’t want to play.

“I’m expecting you to do the best you can, but come talk to me if you need some help.” He dismisses the group, “I’ll give you the schedule tomorrow!” He yells as they leave the office.

Kageyama and Hinata walk over to their instrument cases and sit on the floor. The two of them talk as they put away their respective instruments, Kageyama puts his packet inside his saxophone case.

“What part did you get?” Hinata asks, peeking over the top of the trumpet case, he knows that Kageyama had gotten the first part for his saxophone in Concert Band because he’s just that crazy good. Hinata managed to get the second part this quarter, but next quarter he was determined

“I’m playing Piano,” he mutter’s quietly, he’s been muttering a lot quite recently. “I’m assuming you’re playing trumpet?”

Hinata nods his head furiously, he’s so hyped up.

“That’s great, congrats Hinata.” He says quietly, his face is a little bit red. 

“Thanks Kageyama!” Hinata yells hitting him on the back, he leans forward slightly.

The instrument storage hallway door gets thrown open, a girl with curly red hair runs into the room. She starts yelling about the musical and pushes herself into Ukai’s office, slamming the door shut behind her. Hinata and Kageyama can hear the yelling from the other side of the door.

Ms. London walks out of her office, Noya leaves seconds after she does. London lets herself into Ukai’s office, yelling from the red haired girl, Assistant Director and Senior, Emma Chambers, get louder as the door opens, Ms. London shuts the door quickly. Noya shakes his head and walks over towards his case, he takes a seat on the floor and starts to take apart his saxophone.

“What did Ms. London talk to you about, Noya?” Hinata asks the slightly shorter boy, he looks up in confusion.

“Oh, uh, London asked me to help out with the choreography for the musical, I felt like I didn’t really have a choice, so,” He gives a small shrug. “It’s not that big of a deal, I like dancing and stuff so, it’ll be fun!”

Hinata nods my head, he can hear Daichi yelling for him to hurry up. Kageyama gets up and puts his saxophone onto the shelf, he extends his hand to help his shorter friend up. Kageyama puts his friend's trumpet onto the shelf, not struggling like Hinata would’ve. It’s not his fault that the shelves are high and he’s not very tall.

“Hinata, let’s go!” Suga yells from the doorway, he waves goodbye to Kageyama and walks towards the two juniors. They turn and walk towards the glass doors that lead outside, he follows them.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata walk to their lockers to get their stuff before we head off to Pit Practice, Ukai gave them a week to get their hands on the music before he called the first actual practice. Hinata finishes shoving his math homework into the bag when he hears a metal locker slam shut. A tall blond kid he had seen a few times in the band room walks out from the far side of the locker pod, he stomps up the stairs.

Kageyama walks from his locker over to Hinata’s, he looks at him confused. “You good?” 

Hinata nods his head,  _ what the frick frack made that dude upset? _

“Ya, I’m just wondering what that dude’s deal is.” He closes his locker, the two of them start to make their way over to the band room.

Hinata drops his backpack onto the floor as they walk into the room, Noya is yelling at Tanaka for something. Asahi, Daichi and Suga are sitting in Ukai’s office talking about something and a girl with curly red hair, the one from a few days ago, Emma, Kageyama reminds him, walks into the room.

“Where’s Ukai?” She asks, it’s directed at the Juniors in the office, Asahi and Daichi give her a shrug before she lets out a sigh and joins the Juniors.

“Something wrong, Emma?” Daichi asks, slight confusion laced in his voice. Emma, starts ranting uncontrollably, she’s waving her hands in the air like no tomorrow.

Kageyama hits Hinata on the head, he’s glaring at him for some reason. “What did I do now?” The shorter boy asks, rubbing the back of his head.

He makes a scoffing sound, “dumbass.” He walks out of the hallway, towards the theater.

Hinata lets out a sigh and shakes his head, jumping out of his spot on the floor, he grabs his trumpet. He hears them moving around inside Ukai’s office, the three Juniors walk out, Emma following them. They’re complaining about someone, Hinata’s not paying enough attention to know who.

The theater kids are dancing and singing on the stage, only a few are actually doing what they’re supposed to be doing. Ms. London and Ukai are standing in front of the stage, the former is gesturing towards the ceiling. Hinata feels someone grab my shoulder and pull him backwards.

“Don’t fall Hinata,” Suga says as he lets go of his shoulder, he had nearly walked into the depth of the pit. He goes down the ladder with Daichi and Suga, the two of them falling into their own little world with each other.

The first thing he noticed about the pit is how warm it is down there. Kageyama is sitting at the piano, he pulls his red sweater over his head, his white shirt underneath rides up a little. Hinata looks away, his face heats up slightly. He walks over towards where Daichi had put his trumpet and takes a seat.

The blond kid with anger issues is sitting up in the front row, he’s sitting next to Yamaguchi, a boy from Hinata’s gym class, the two of them are talking as if they’ve known each other for years. They stop talking as yelling comes from above. 

“Yuu Nishinoya get your dumbass down from there!” Hinata hears Ukai yell, his voice carries. Daichi cringes at the sound of something breaking.

Hinata hears Noya laughing, seconds later he drops down into the pit, landing on the balls of his feet. The Sophomore continues to laugh maniacally, Ukai hops down the ladder seconds later and starts scolding him. Very loudly.

As more members of the pit start to come on down the rooms starts to get warmer. Kageyama still sits at his piano, he’s leaning over writing something.

The room falls into silence as Ukai starts to snap his fingers, something he does on the regular in class. “Listen up, I’m only going to say this once, all of you better know how to play this stuff by November, that’s when we’re doing our first show. We’re working on set building after practice, stay if you want, don’t if you have shit to do.”

He tells the group to turn to the theme for Fiona, they do as told and they begin.

* * *

It’s on their break when Hinata sees Emma again. She lets herself down into the pit and walks over towards Hannah, she rolls her eyes. “She’s at it again!” Emma says throwing her hands into the air, a habit of hers.

“Oh no, what happened now?” Hannah asks, her voice filled with concern.

“She’s using a whistle! A whistle! On the children!” Emma yells, she gains the attention of Daichi, who turns around and enters the conversation.

“Who’s using a whistle?” He asks, Hinata can’t tell if he’s angry or confused.

“Fucking Maylin, she’s using a whistle on the ninth graders.”

The entire room lets out a groan at the mention of her name. 

“What’s so wrong with Maylin,” Hinata ask, my own curiosity getting the better of me.

“Don’t say her name!” Suga yells from the front, “if you say it anymore she’ll appear!”

“Like Beetlejuice,” Noya finishes. The pit looks at him in confusion, “What? We were all thinking about it.”

“Anyways, Maylin isn’t the most sane person on the planet, Hinata,” Daichi says, he puts his arm around the back of his friend’s chair, giving it a firm smack. The room starts shushing Daichi. “What?”

“You said it!” Tanaka yells, pointing a finger at him, “You said it again!”

“Oh shi-” 

Maylin’s steps thunder down the stairs, she has arrived. She starts complaining about the ninth graders and how they aren’t listening to her. The band continues to glare at Daichi, who looks very sheepish. Maylin finally leaves after Ukai comes back down into the pit so they can get back with rehearsal.

* * *

The majority of the pit members have already climbed out of the pit by the time Suga gets up from his chair and walks over and joins the conversation that Hinata and Daichi are in. The two of them stop talking after a loud crashing sound comes from up the ladder.

“Don’t be dumb! The program doesn’t have all this money to spend on things breaking!” Daichi yells, he stops yelling after Suga tells him to knock it off. He continues to glare at the ladder.

The pit is empty except for Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama and Suga. The four of them go around the pit putting things back to where they’re supposed to be, Suga only stops when he notices that Kageyama has also.

“Something wrong?” Suga asks him, he looks up in confusion, but he continues to hold his forearm.

“Uh, nope. I’m all good.” He shakes his arms, closing the piano up. “Just sore from some stuff. I’m all good.” Suga gives the boy a look, the two of them have known each other for years. Their mothers being sisters makes them more than just friends, but in fact blood relatives.

There were three sisters, Kageyama’s mother, Yuri, had four kids, three sons and a daughter, Kageyama was the youngest. The next oldest was Riku, she had a daughter and a son, the daughter was long out of college, but the son was a Junior at Seijoh. Finally, the youngest was Suga’s own mother, Riku.

“If you say so.” Suga says with a shrug, Kageyama seems to relax, but his older cousin can tell he’s holding something back.

Suga grabs his flute and sheet music. As soon as he could reach the top of the stage, he set his flute onto the stage and pulled himself up. Hinata follows behind him shortly, then it’s Daichi and finally Kageyama.

After they put their instruments away Suga rolls his sleeves up and walks back to the theater. Ukai is talking with Emma, she hands Diana, her younger sister, a hammer and tells her to get to work. Diana complains for a few seconds but does what Ukai says, still muttering about not wanting to listen to her sister.

Diana is only slightly taller than Hinata, but the two of them have the same amount of enthusiasm for Band. Suga has been friends with Diana and Emma for a few years, they live in the same cul-de-sac, and the two of them haven’t changed in years. Diana starts cursing, as she smacks her finger with the hammer.

Ukai calls Suga’s name, he walks over and Ukai gives him the rundown. Daichi and him are going to work on rigging up the back drops, four trees that Ukai has complained about having to do for the past four weeks. Daichi walks over and starts nodding, even though he’s just entered the conversation.

The two of them walk over to the tree’s, Suga smirks as Daichi looks at him.

* * *

“Any idea about what he wants us to do?” he asks, Daichi nods his head with a small laugh. “Any idea how to do it?” His laughing stops.

“I barely know how to use a screwdriver, you were in my Tech Ed class.” Suga laughs at his small comment, he ended up screwing his phone to the table. It was the first day. He ended up dropping the class.

“You mean the one that-” Suga stops talking at the sight of Hinata... that’s not his sweatshirt? Daichi and Suga share a look with each other, Suga recognizes the red sweatshirt he bought for his cousin’s birthday. “Where did he get Kageyama’s sweatshirt?”

Daichi shakes his head and lets out a tired sigh, “Hell if I know, pass me that screwdriver.”

Suga glances at him with a smirk, “Don’t screw your phone to the tree.”

“It was one time!”

* * *

It’s nearly one in the morning before Ukai calls it. The trees got up, thanks to the help of Asahi and Tanaka. Hinata disappeared about an hour ago.

“Where's the Ginger, I’m not going to let him stay here after hours.” Ukai says, he glances at the watch on his wrist. “My fiancé's going to kill me.”

A yelp from Tanaka makes everyone stop. “Found him!” He’s pointing at the space under Princess Fiona’s castle, Daichi pushes his friend out of the way and lets out a sigh.

“Damnit Shou, not again.”

“What do you mean again?” Kageyama asks, he seems more awake at the realization of his friend’s location.

“Don’t worry Kageyama, he does this all the time.” Daichi mutters, Kageyama lets out a slightly strangled sound. “Hey, wake up kid, we’re going home.”

* * *

Now, Hinata didn’t mean to fall asleep under the castle, but ya know, life happens, castles are warm, he was tired, he decided to sleep.

He gets out when Daichi mentions that they’re going home, he grabs his hand when he extends it to him. The four of them, grab their stuff quickly and walk to Daichi’s car. Hinata nearly falls asleep on the way to Suga and Kags’ homes, but he’s wide awake after the other backseat door slams shut.

“What’s his problem?” Hinata asks as he pulls himself up, Suga gives him a look.

“Maybe, ya know, he wants his sweatshirt back?” Suga says with a sly smile, he tries my best to give him a glare but the junior still laughs at his attempt.

Suga goes into his house very quickly after we pull up his driveway, he mutters something about his cat as he leaves.

Daichi and Hinata drive back in relative silence, but he starts to groan when he pulls down the street.

“I’m all good, don’t need to drop me off at home. Let’s go to your place and play Star Wars!” Hinata managed to say, he’s trying his hardest to sound convincing.

“Shou, you’ve never willingly wanted to play Star Wars, what’s up?” Hinata lets out a groan as he drops back into the seat.

“I just don’t wanna go home, it’s so quiet and Mom’s not around for a few days.”

“What do you mean she’s not around?” He asks, he can hear the concern in his neighbor’s voice.

“Stupid business trip. She’s gone for the next three weeks I think? Or is it two at this point?” He shrugs, Daichi pulls into his driveway. “I don’t remember.”

Daichi lets out a sigh and he rubs his hand over his eyes, “Okay, you wanna stay with me for a few days?”

“I don’t want to be a bother…”

“You’re not Shou, hell, at this point you’re family.” He opens up his car door, “C’mon, let’s go.”


	4. Chapter Four

Hinata walks into the school, Daichi and Suga are being very… touchy feely with each other today, so he needs to get out of that car as quickly as possible. He opens the door and lets himself into the warm air. Kageyama is sitting at a table in the cafeteria, he was glaring at his phone. Hinata takes a chair across from him, he asks him what’s wrong and he glares at him again.

“Nothing, just some stupid family things.”

“Like what?” Hinata asks, his friend drops the angry face. 

“Uh, my cousin is starting school here today. I’m supposed to wait for him and he’s taking forever.” Hinata nods his head in acknowledgement, he just shrugs. “It’s whatever, I’m supposed to wait for Suga too.”

Hinata recently learned that Suga and Kageyama’s moms are sisters, the two of them are very close, that’s why they live across from each other. The family is very musical itself, Hinata’s excited to learn what Kageyama’s other cousin was like. Suga and Daichi walk into the school, they’re looking at eachother like lovesick puppies, but why can’t they see that?

Suga takes a chair next to his cousin and Daichi leans against him. “When’s Tooru supposed to be here?” Kags asks his older cousin, who shrugs at him in response.

Hinata glances at the outside of the school, a sleek black car pulls up. A tall boy with brown hair steps out of the car, he carries a backpack and an instrument case. He half jogs over to the door, opening it and letting it fall closed behind him.

The tall boy wears a pair of black joggers, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of white converse. He smiles at the table the four sit at, “Hello Cousins!”

Hinata hears Kageyama grumble slightly, he glances up and makes eye contact with the tall boy. Suga clears his throat and stands up to give his cousin a hug, Suga is a good few inches shorter than him.

“Hi, Tooru.” Kageyama says standing up, “where do you want to go first?”

“Orchestra hall.” The pretty boy, Tooru, says quickly, not even hesitating for a second. “I need to put my volin away.” In this second he acknowledges that Daichi and Hinata are there, he gives them a smile. “Hi, you must be Daichi Sawamura, I’ve heard so much about you!” He exclaims to Daichi, who’s ears turn red. He turns to give Hinata a smile. “I’m Tooru Oikawa, it’s great to meet you!” 

“Uh, Hinata, Shouyou Hinata.” I say quickly, he laughs at my nervousness.

“Great to meet you Hinata. I’m going to have to apologize, I do have to borrow my cousins for a few minutes, but don’t worry,” he winks at Daichi, “I’ll make sure they get back to you.”

The three cousins walk away from the table, Hinata and Daichi can hear Kageyama yelling at him as they walk down the stairs. 

The two neighbors make eye contact with each other, “That kid’s going to be trouble,” he mutters under his breath. The junior walks away from the table, assumingly towards his locker.   
  


* * *

Yamaguchi and Hinata are getting ready for gym class when he tells him about Kageyama’s cousin.

“No way.” He says as he finishes lacing up his shoes. “There’s no way in hell that he’s taller than Tsukki.”

“Dead ass, he’s like seven foot!” Yama rolls his eyes at his friend’s outburst, “Okay maybe not seven foot but he is definitely taller than Tsukishima. By far.”

Yama shakes his head, “No way. I’ll believe it when I see it.” The two of them walked out of the locker room, and lo and behold, Tooru Oikawa is standing in front of the gym teacher, Mr. Benji, wearing the gym uniform.

Yamaguchi mutters a curse under his breath, he gives him a look that says ‘I told you so’. He returns the look with a playful glare. “Shut up Hinata,” he says quietly.

“Ah! Hinata!” Oikawa has noticed mine and Yama’s presence, “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Yamaguchi, Yama this is Kags’ cousin, Oikawa.” Yama shakes Oikawa’s hand, the latter smiles at him. 

“It’s always a pleasure to meet Tobio’s friends, I mean it’s not like he has many afterall!” He says with a bitter laugh.

The freshmen share a look, they don’t appreciate how Oikawa talks about Kageyama. The two of them don’t respond to Oikawa’s comments, they start to run their warm up laps around the gym.

“I can’t tell if that was him joking or being serious,” Yama says as they stop running, they start to stretch and one of their friends, a Sophomore, Kenma Kozume, comes over and joins them.

“Hey Kenma,” the two of them greet him as the boy sits next to them. He grumbles in acknowledgement, and starts to stretch. Kenma has never liked gym, but he needs his physical education credits to graduate in the future.

Kenma plays the Cello in the schools Orchestra. He’s not very showy about the whole thing, and the main reason he started playing in the first place was because of his best friend, Kuroo, the other Drum Major in the band. What he really enjoys is his video games and doing lights and sound for the school’s musical. 

“So, Kenma, what do you think about the new kid?” Yama asks with intrigue.

“He’s just another pompous rich kid,” he says in his monotone voice. “He’s got astounding skill for the violin, but I would have to say that he’s average.”

“Average?” Hinata asks, astounded, he never thought that someone that comes from the same family of Kageyama and Suga could be described as average. “There’s no way that he can be average.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Shou, he’s great at what he does, and he’s pretty good with the piano stuff, but by the time Kageyama is his age he’ll surely surpass his cousins ability.” Kenma finishes his statement with a shrug, “I don’t mean any harm by what I’m saying, but he’s living in his own delusion if he doesn’t realize that.”

“Wow,” Yamaguchi says with a confused look on his face, “I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say, Kenma.”

Kenma shrugs again, their attention is pulled away by Mr. Benji.

* * *

Yamaguchi and Hinata are walking to the band room, he can see Kageyama’s cousin walking ahead of us, he’s talking to Kenma’s friend, Kuroo. Hinata is not exactly sure how to feel about the guy, he seems very… serious about what he does. When they walk into the instrument storage hallway where they can see Kageyama and Suga talking in hushed voices.

Tsukishima is putting his clarinet together, he glances at the two cousins. “Looks like the King of the Band is very upset at the arrival of the Grand King.” He says very snarkily.

_ Grand King, where is he…  _ Hinata glances around the room.

He finally notices the sound of the piano that everyone is seemingly talking about. He opens the door to the choir room, Oikawa sits at the piano, playing it beautifully. He looks so enamored with the music, Hinata recognizes the piece of music. It’s the one that Kageyama was playing when the two met

He closes the door, not bothering to hear him finish it.

_ Kageyama played it better. That’s all I need to know.  _ He thinks before walking away from the door.

He quickly throws his Trumpet together and makes his way into the band room, grabbing his music and making his way through the crowd of people. He sits in his chair waiting for class to start when Kageyama turns around to look at him.

“What’s up Kags?” He asks his friend, his head tilts to the left.

“Why didn’t you finish watching Tooru play the piano?” He asks, his voice slightly wavers, Hinata pretends not to notice. “You’re always talking about how hyped up you are for piano music.”

“He was playing the piece that you were when we met right? I’ve already heard that song played by literally the best pianist in the entire world, why would I need to hear someone else play it?” Hinata makes his statement, Kageyama turns his head away and blushes slightly. Another thing he pretends not to notice.

Hinata can hear the loud voice of Noya out in the hallway, he smiles fondly at him. 

_ I love my friends, I’m sure whatever troubles Oikawa brings we can get through together. Afterall, he’s just another kid like us, and we’re all the same.  _ Hinata smiles at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyeee, I'm back. sorry that this took so long to do, I wrote this chapter three times and hated each one and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it... but I wanted to get this update so I could start working on the next chapter, which I am almost done with ;D


	5. Chapter Five

Shouyou Hinata walks into the Instrument Storage hallway during lunch, Kageyama had grabbed his music and while he wasn’t paying attention and he shoved it into his locker as a joke. Hinata told the younger boy that he would get it from him one way or another if he didn’t give it back to him. Kageyama smirked and told his friend that it would be funny to watch him try. So, he’s looking for Ukai during lunch to take the list.

The list is a list of every student in the school’s locker number and combo, every teacher has one. He knocks on Ukai’s door, he can hear the wheels on his chair sliding over, the door pops open and Ukai slides back over to his desk, he looks very busy on his phone call.

“Ukai, can I have the locker list?” He’s glaring at the student, he holds up a finger to attempt to get him to shut up, this is his green light to continue. “Ukai please? Kageyama is making fun of me and I need the list!”

“Yea, I’ll let you go, alright. Yep, I’m leaving my office in a few minutes, they’re great kids. You’ll love them.” He sets his office phone back down on the receiver. His eyes are harsh. “What could you possibly want enough to interrupt my conversation with my Fiance?”

“The list, so I can mess with Kageyama.” His eyes light up at that, he rolls over to his desk drawer and pulls out a piece of paper, he hands it to him with a smile.

“Mess with your other friends while you’re at it, things have been too friendly around here for a few days and I need some drama.” He smirks while he turns around to face his computer.

“Thank you Ukai!” Hinata chirps while skipping out of his office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Hinata runs down the stairs to get to his locker pod, he hurries over to Kageyama’s locker and spins the combination in as quickly as he possibly can. He pulls on the lock and it opens up into the locker, he grabs his sheet music and Kageyama’s sweatshirt, slamming the locker shut he runs over to his locker and locks the sheet music, Kageyama’s sweatshirt and the list in his locker. He runs up to lunch, hoping his friends won’t notice that he’s been gone very long.

He slides into the lunch room, and takes his place at their lunch table. He ends up sitting in between Tsukishima and Kageyama. He takes his seat and they instantly start fighting.

Suga picks his head off of the table, he glares at the two of them and they stop talking. Daichi pats Suga on the head after he drops it back onto the table.

“We had a math final in Plaude’s class today, it didn’t go too well.” Daichi mutters in explanation, Suga lets out a wail of despair. “It went better for some than others.”

“I failed the test! There’s no way that I didn’t fail it!” Daichi continues to pat the older boy’s back, it doesn’t seem to be working. Hinata tries to give him a pat on the hand and he peeks up from his arms. “Where’s your lunch Hinata?”

“Oh, I’m not that hungry.” The table stops their own conversations and looks at the Freshman in confusion.

“You’re not hungry?” Daichi asks, this isn’t going to be good. He’s walked himself into a deep hole and didn’t even realize it.

“Ah, no, I’m not really hungry.” He gives the table a shrug, Suga is glaring at him. “It’s not that big of a deal, I ate a lot for breakfast.”

Daichi nods after Suga sends him an accusatory look, “Relax Suga, he did eat a lot, I promise. I’ll make sure he eats when we get home too.”

“Well that’s good.” Suga, who is acting as if the failed math test never happened, seems very content now. “Did all of you hear that we’re having a sub today in band?”

_ Woah! That sounds like so much fun! Maybe it’ll be Ms. London, Tanaka would actually lose his shit.  _ Hinata thinks, taking a look at his friend, he’s smiling off into space.

Hinata recently found out that Tanaka has long been in love with Ms. London, with her casual, carefree attitude, and her beautiful looks (his words). It had become a running joke within the group, and they would make fun of it any chance they got. Ms. London knows that it’s a joke, at the very least they think she does.

The bell rings, Hinata hadn’t even realized that he was spending the majority of lunchtime just stuck in his thoughts. Slowly people at the table start to leave and throw their stuff away, they have homeroom next, and then they have their fourth block class.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata walk up the stairs, the two see Daichi putting some stuff in his locker, he throws his stuff at Daichi as Kageyama and he starts to sprint to the band room. Hinata shoves Kageyama to the side as they run past the bathrooms, he bumps into his older cousin, Tooru, who starts apologizing.

He throws the door open. He can hear Kageyama yelling at him from behind, but he can only focus on the person standing in front of him.

“M-Mr. Takeda?” He mutters, Kageyama slams into the back of his friend, sending him spiralling into the person standing in front of him. “Oh, sorry Diana!”

Diana mutters under her breath, “Nah, you’re good Hinata. Just don’t do it again, please.” She glares at Kageyama as she grabs her flute case off of the shelf, sauntering into the band room.

Mr. Takeda, the beloved Middle School Band Director, helps Hinata off of the floor, he smiles at his former student. “Hello Shouyou, it’s great to see you again!”

The two of them fall into catching up, his smile is the best thing that Hinata has seen in months. He shoos his former student off to go get his trumpet as he shuts himself into the office. Hinata has missed Mr. Takeda so much, he was always so kind to everyone, and he tries to keep everyone safe and happy. Like the one time that Hinata threw up before a concert, he sat him down and told him that he can either sit out or he can play, but that he would regret not playing if he didn’t.

So he played, and that was the best concert that he had played at that year. It’s the reason that he went to the honor band festival, saw the best trumpet player and decided on going to Karasuno. Because of that Festival he got to see the famed Little Maestro, the best trumpet player that had ever come out of Karasuno.

He walks into the band room and takes his seat next to Daichi, he’s talking to Noya about his dance practice this weekend.

“I don’t know Noya, maybe you should just remind your siblings before you go to practice,” He chides the teenager, “You don’t want to get stuck there now do you?” 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, worst case scenario I call you and you come get me!” Noya says with his big smile.

“I’m not going to be able to get you, Noya, I have a date.” Noya and Hinata stop where we were, a date? 

“A date?” Hinata asks, his voice breaking. Nicholas, their section leader gets our attention.

“Heya boys, let’s not delve into ‘Mura’s personal life, it’s really not any of our business, besides. Band is starting, pay attention.” He says in his carefree voice, him and Daichi share a highfive quickly.

“Alright kids! So I’m Mr. Takeda, I’m the Band Director at one of the middle schools in the area, and I’m your sub today while Mr. Ukai is out of the school for the rest of the day.” He starts by telling them to pull out their first piece of music, a song called Arabesque written by Samuel Hazo.

The band lets out a groan, the piece of music is one of the hardest ones that they have played. Ukai had given it to them as a challenge, to have the group prove themselves to the rest of the school.

Kageyama loves the song, he’s just so intense when he’s playing it, slamming down on his keys. He’s a surreal type of beautiful, Hinata loves watching him play, he lets every part of the music absorb him. He just can’t get over it, watching him play is like watching one of the great artists paint their peices. It’s one of his favourite things.

Daichi elbows Hinata in his side, he nods towards Kageyama with a question on his face. Hinata already knows what it is.

_ Do you like him? _

He doesn’t know entirely, he knows that he likes being around him. He likes him. 

_ Oh my god I like Kageyama. _


	6. Chapter Six: The Noya Chapter (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu Nishinoya has quite the interesting life, amazing saxophone player, part-time drummer, and overall a regular teenager. However, the boy has his own secrets, certain things that he would prefer to keep hidden from his friends.

After his dance practice finishes up Yuu Nishinoya grabs his things off the floor and walks to the door. His foster siblings, Ryu and Saeko Tanaka, were supposed to pick him up, but knowing them they have definitely forgotten. He whips his phone out and tries to call them, and yet, there is no answer from his broski. It’s alright though, he decides, he’ll call up one of his friends, maybe he’ll call up resident band dad, Daichi, and he can come get him.

He dials up Daichi, straight to voicemail. 

_ Interesting, maybe Mom and Dad finally decided to shut the fuck up and start dating already. It’s not like we don’t know that they love each other, hell, even Ukai can notice that they like each other.  _ Noya thinks to himself as he sits down on the steps.

Ignoring the fact that he got ignored by both his Bro and Dad, he calls up the next best option, Asahi, who picks up right away.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jesus man, Ryu forgot to get me from dance, can you come get me?”

He lets out a long sigh, “Yeah, is it the same place as always?”

“You already know!” Noya chirps happily, “I’ll see you in ten minutes? Fifteen?”

“Five, I was getting groceries for my Mom.” Noya hums.

“You’re too nice, Asahi.”

He chuckles lightly, “Okay Noya.”

He tells Asahi that he’ll see him when he gets here, and he hangs up on Noya, who opens up his phone and sees a message in the Student Council group chat. It’s quite the weird story about how he got onto it in the first place. He did all of it as a joke, but he was the most voted person in the grade and now he’s the main representative for the Sophomores.

**Student Council Group Chat**

**T.Kuroo: I’m supposed to tell you that we’re getting a new kid in SC.**

**T.Yamaguchi: Is it that Junior kid?**

**T.Kuroo: Yah, I’m not too happy about it either. We don’t know anything about him.**

**Y.Nishinoya: wow, neu kidz? Never heard of her.**

**Y.Michimiya: Learn how to spell Noya.**

**Y.Nishinoya: RuUuDdEeE**

**H.Yachi: Why are you telling us Kuroo, where are the seniors?**

**T.Yamaguchi: Who knows what they’re doing.**

**T.Kuroo: Doesn’t matter where they are, I’m in charge when they’re gone.**

**K.Tsukishima: I don’t know about that…. I’m pretty sure that Jack said Alexis was in charge.**

Noya puts his phone down, not wanting to get involved in the argument with Tsukishima and Kuroo, he doesn't get paid enough to do that. He can hear Kuroo telling him that he doesn't get paid anyway in the back of his mind.

He watches as Asahi’s car pulls up and he jumps off of the stairs. Asahi rolls the window down and starts telling him to hurry up. 

“Thanks Asahi, I didn’t want to wait for the next hour until Saeko and Tanaka came and got me.” Noya says as he closes the door and buckles his seatbelt.

“Nah, don’t mention it, I didn’t want you to get stabbed or something,” He pauses for a second, “Or you stab someone.”

“Stabbing is only my second to last resort!” He yells at the drummer who rolls his eyes. 

Noya hasn't told anyone that he has had a small crush on Asahi for a few months. His excuse was it’s his shit to keep to himself, he’ll tell someone eventually, he does hate secrets, but he doesn't want his business everywhere. 

The two of them talk about band, he’s excited to be playing the drum set for Pit Band, and Noya’s excited that he got Second Chair in Concert band, (Yaku had gotten first). 

“So, what do you think about Kageyama, you two seem to be close.” Asahi asks as they get onto the highway. Noya lives pretty far away from the dance studio.

“Oh god, that kid is so serious. He didn’t trust me for the first month of school, but to be fair he had all the reasons to.” Asahi raises an eyebrow at him in confusion. “His last band wasn’t very cash money to him, they locked him in a practice room and yelled shitty things at him. I wanted to go back to his middle school and beat the kids up for him.

“He’s a great kid, just too serious.” He says with a shrug. “He’s also helplessly in love with Hinata.” The two of them start laughing.

“Maybe we should plan to get them together,” He says jokingly. He realizes his mistake seconds after he said it. “Noya we’re not getting them together.”

“Asahi it would be so much funnn!” Noya’s eyes start to sparkle, he’s using everything he has to get him to say yes. “Think about it, they would be so happy too!!”

“Noya. We’re not meddling in the affairs of our underclassmen. Think about it, that would be so wrong in so many ways.”

“Oh come on, Hinata already steals his sweatshirts!” Noya is begging at this point, come on Asahi, he’s looking for a reason to spend time with you.

“Wait, those are Kageyama’s?” Noya nods his head, Asahi shakes his in exasperation. “And the kid doesn’t think Hinata likes him back?”

“Nope. He’s convinced that Hinata likes that Oikawa character.” Noya shrugs his shoulders. “Are you going to Pit Practice today?”

“Yeah. You need a ride?” Noya nods his head, Asahi lets out another sigh. “Then we might as well just go to my house, we don't need to go back and forth all the time.”

“Okie doki,” Noya says happily, he gets off of the interstate at the next exit.

While at Asahi’s house they looked up a  [ Wikihow Article  ](https://www.wikihow.com/Set-Up-Two-of-Your-Best-Friends-Romantically) to get the two freshmen to start dating. Noya thought that they could do better than those methods if they took it to the extremes. Asahi was confused, but Noya told him to leave it to him.

Noya put his saxophone together quickly, he’s still in his sweaty dance clothes, but Kageyama won’t notice. He probably just got done with baseball practice too.

_ Oh yea, I’m not supposed to know that he plays baseball.Oh well.  _

Kageyama had started playing baseball after one of the older kids found out that he used to be a Pitcher in Middle School. He doesn’t talk about it much because he doesn’t want people to think it’s a distraction, but the team captain, Kuroo, thinks that he has something good.

Noya climbs down into the pit, Kageyama is already there reading over his piano music. He sets his saxophone on his chair and jumps over to sit next to the Freshman.

“Afternoon, Bean Pole.”

He looks slightly disgruntled, “Hello Fisher Price Trike.”

Noya lost his head at that, it’s the most creative one he’s heard today. “So, Yama-Llama, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing.” He says casually.

“Great, I was thinking maybe we all could go and see a movie tomorrow?” He gives the Sophomore a shrug. “I’m sure Hinata~ will be there~” his face turns redder than a cherry at that. Noya gives him a harsh pat on the shoulder, “Just think about it Blueberry Boy.”

Noya gets off of the piano bench and gives Asahi a big thumbs up, the look on his face tells Noya that he’s not amused.

When Suga, Daichi, and Hinata finally get down into the pit, Noya starts phase two of his plan. “Heya boys!” He yells across the pit, Ukai glares at him from where he stands. 

_ Stupid old man, this pit don’t even meet OSHA standards.  _

Hinata is the only one that looks happy, when he takes his seat Noya turns around instantly and starts a conversation with him.

“Hey Hinata, what are you doing tomorrow?” He asks in his typically cheerful voice, Hinata can’t tell that he’s planning something, but Daichi can. He only looks slightly concerned.

“I don’t think I’m doing anything, why do you ask Nishi?”

“Cause I was thinking the whole squad could go see a movie tomorrow night, afterall we don’t have school on Monday so staying out late on Sunday wouldn’t affect us.” He put that last part in for Daichi, Noya knows he’s just a concerned father.

“That sounds like so much fun! Can we go to Daichi?” Hinata turns to face his neighbor, who looks very… suspicious about the whole thing.

“I’ll make a groupchat so we can go over the details later!” Noya snatches his phone and quickly gets to work, adding everyone in their little group quickly.

_ ROLLIN.THUNDA created “BAND NERDS”  _

_ ROLLIN.THUNDA added: Tiny-Giant02, Blueberryboi, Mr.MoonMan, Guchiboy, MotherHen, DaddyDrumMajor, ManBunJesus, AngryBuddha to the chat.  _

**ROLLIN.THUNDA: Welcome nerds. Let’s go to the movies tomorrow.**

**MotherHen: Not happening, it’s a school night.**

**AngryBuddha: NO IT’S NOT WE DON’T HAVE SCHOOL ON MONDAY**

**DaddyDrumMajor: Tanaka you’re typing in all caps again.**

**AngryBuddha: Oh shit thanks Dad.**

**Mr.MoonMan: shouldn’t we be practicing?**

**ManBunJesus: Noya wtf are these names?**

**Tiny-Giant02: Yeah! Let’s go to the movies!**

**Mr.MoonMan: shouldn’t we be getting stuff done?**

**MotherHen: Don’t think I didn’t see that swearing Tanaka!**

**AngryBuddha: Oh shit!**

**ROLLIN.THUNDA: Don’t pollute the babies ears!**

**Blueberryboi: Ukai’s glaring at us.**

**Guchiboy: Maybe we shou**

**Tiny-Giant02: fuck**

**Guchiboy: This is Ukai, get off of your fucking phones we’re practicing now.**

**Guchiboy: Also. Why???? Just why????**

**DaddyDrumMajor: Because**

**DaddyDrumMajor: WAIT SHIT**

  
  


“No more phones!” Ukai yells as he takes the phone out of Daichi’s hands. “Talk after practice nerds!”

  
  


How we all managed to fit in Daichi’s and Asahi’s cars, they couldn’t tell you. But they managed to get to the movie theater at nine at night. Daichi and Suga went first to get the tickets, that meant that Asahi had to stay with the two Sophomores and four Freshman. They were told by Suga that they would be leaving town at midnight at the very latest, he gave them his ‘mom’ look so they knew that there wasn’t any room for arguing.

Suga did however let Noya pick the movie. He just so happened to choose a horror movie that was back in theaters again for a limited time, The Exorcist.

Suga and Daichi start to give them their tickets, the two of them walk towards the concessions so they can get food. Hinata grabs Kageyama’s arm and drags him after them. Tsukki and Yamaguchi follow their friends and then it’s finally Asahi and Noya. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Noya practically yells, Asahi shushes him before Suga gets the chance.

“I know you’re gonna have fun Noya.” 

“Aren’t you going to have fun, Asahi?” 

“Horror Movies aren’t exactly my thing,” Noya smirks at that.

“It’s okay Asahi, you can hide behind me!” Noya says cheerfully, he notices the blush on his face. He’s such a shy guy, heart of glass really, Noya could say anything to him and he would start blushing.

Once everyone has their snacks they walk to the theater, Daichi and Suga sit next to each other, because they’re practically dating at this point, then it’s Asahi and Noya, Hinata and Kageyama and finally Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Tanaka sits on the edge by himself, sulking.

The movie starts and Noya is slightly shaken up, but trying to not let it show.. The little girl is screaming ‘fuck me’ and he’s trying very hard not to laugh. He mutters a small “me too bitch,” under his breath and Asahi lets out a small laugh. Hinata is visibly scared by the whole thing, he’s gripping onto Kageyama’s arm very tightly. Noya elbows Asahi in the side and points at the two of them, he smiles. He taps the short boy on the shoulder and gestures with his chin towards Daichi and Suga, the two of them look very comfy.

Noya shakes his head and sighs, he’s suddenly very tired. He leans his head onto Asahi’s shoulder, he doesn’t do anything to tell Noya to take it off. He feels Asahi put his arm around his shoulders, he gives him a tiny smile

The movie ends, and eventually they all pile back into the cars. Noya takes shotgun away from the large child in the car, Kageyama. It was only eleven when the movie ended, and no one wanted to go home yet, so Yamaguchi suggested that they go to the mall, so they went to the mall.

They walk into the mall, Suga grabs Diachi’s arm, and they make their way towards Target. Noya doesn't say anything when he sees Daichi slip his hand into Suga’s back pocket. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk in the direction of the Build-a-Bear workshop and Ryu walks to Game Stop. That leaves Hinata and Kageyama with Asahi and Noya.

“Where do y’all wanna go?” Kageyama asks casually. Noya immediately takes this as an opportunity to drag all of his friends into Ulta with him so he can get nailpolish.

“I need nailpolish, so Ulta. But we can go anywhere you guys want to as well.” The three of them shrug, Hinata is hyped up like always. 

He drags his friends into the very pink store, he walks towards the nail polish, Hinata follows him. “What colour are you going to get?” He asks, Noya responds with a shrug.

“I don’t really know, maybe purple? Do you want any Hinata?” He nods his head, and picks out a nice light orange color, the same shade as his hair. Noya smiles at him, he seems very proud of himself. Noya decides that he’s paying for the sunshine child.

_ If anything were to happen to this kid I would kill everyone in the room and then myself.  _

Noya grabs the purple color that he wanted and HInata’s orange and walks up to the cash register, with a swipe of his card he pays for the both of them despite Hinata’s protests. 

Kageyama had said that he was going to go find Macy's so he could get another sweatshirt, Asahi went with him. Hinata and Noya are walking down towards Macy's when he walks to a water fountain and gets a drink of water, Hinata right behind him. When he stops drinking he looks around.

_ The FUCKING GINGER is gone!  _

“Hinata? Shouyou? Shouyou Hinata?” He glances around the area, no tiny ginger. He grabs his phone out of his jacket pocket, and calls Daichi immediately.

“What?” He grumbles into the phone.

“Daichi? I lost Hinata.”

“What do you  _ mean  _ you  _ lost  _ Hinata!?” He yells into the phone, Noya hears fighting on the other side of the phone.

“Noya? Where in the hell is Hinata?” Suga asks into the phone.

“I don’t know! I got a drink from the water fountain and now he’s not here anymore!” 

“Jesus Christ Noya! Ugh, Daichi and I are on the way, stay where you are.” Suga ends the call, Noya goes down and sits on one of the couches. 

He tries to call Hinata, Kageyama picks up his phone. He forgot that Hinata gave Yama-Llama his phone because he didn’t want to hold it anymore. 

After a solid five minutes Suga and Daichi come running up to Noya, how they found him he will never know. They start asking him every question in the book when an announcement comes on.

_ “Will the parents of Shouyou Hinata please come to the information desk? Their child is waiting!”  _

Daichi, Suga, and Noya rush to the information desk, Hinata is sitting there talking to the lady. When he notices his friends he jumps out of his chair and skips over to them. Suga grabs him by the shoulders and starts to lecture him, Noya can tell that Daichi lets out a big sigh of relief.

Within five minutes of their arrival at the information desk slowly the group starts to come back together. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima come back, the latter holding a big green dinosaur stuffed animal. Kageyama and Asahi join the group seconds later, Kageyama holding a big bag with three or four sweatshirts in them. Finally Tanaka slides in a few minutes later, he’s holding a pair of shoes that he came in with, and on his feet? Heelys.

“Okay,” Suga gets their attention quickly. “Let’s get out of this place.”

The “Squad” walks out to the cars, everyone getting into the cars quickly. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima get in with Asahi, Tanaka and Noya. The other four go their separate ways towards their respective houses.

They drop Tsukishima off at his house, he tries to make Yamaguchi take the green dinosaur, but the shorter boy refuses, shoving him out of the car before he can get the chance. Yamaguchi lives down the street from Tsukki, so he gets out less than half a mile away.

Asahi drives to our house quickly, Ryu gets out of the car, nearly slipping because of his Heelys.

“I had fun today,” Noya says as he unbuckles the seatbelt. “I had fun with you.”

“I had fun with you too, Noya.” Noya can tell from his voice that he’s blushing. He glances towards the house. “You should probably go inside.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Noya says quietly. 

_ I want to kiss him.  _ Noya forces him to do their secret handshake, before he opens the door.

“Goodbye Noya.”

“Bye Asahi.” Noya closed the door to his car, turning around as he walks towards his house. He glances back and gives him a final wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeee, I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter, this is legit the most fun that I've had writing anything in a long time. I really hope that y'all enjoy this, if you wanna leave a comment that would be hella sick. 
> 
> Alright, see y'all on Wednesday (hopefully).
> 
> Maven out


	7. Chapter Seven

An abrupt buzzing sound pulls Koushi Sugawara out of his slumber, Daichi makes a small grumbling noise and rolls over onto his side. The two of them were playing the Star Wars game that his friend loves so much and they had fallen asleep. His phone continues to buzz from where it sits on Daichi’s mom’s coffee table. A picture of his cousin, Tooru, is glowing on the screen.

He shoves Daichi’s arm off of him before he answers the phone. “Hello?”

_“No! Shut the fuc- Oh! Shit! Okay so, I may or may not be more than sliiiiiiiiiightly intoxication, but I’m not stupid.”_

“Tooru are you calling me to come get you?”

_“Oh, no. I’m getting a ride from Iwa, it’s about one of your little friends.”_

“What? Who?”

 _“Uh, the blond one? He’s yelling at me cause I stole his keys and I’m not letting him drive.”_ Tooru pulls the phone away and starts yelling. What the fuck did Noya do now? _“He won’t tell me what his parents numbers are and you’re the only person from school that I know. I know that you’re at that boys house and he can drive. Please just come get him? I don’t want him to do something he’s going to regret.”_

“God damnit. Yeah, give us a few minutes, text me the address.”

 _“Okidoki”_ God he’s so drunk. 

Suga gets off of the couch and walks across the room, “Where’re you going?” He glances back to see Daichi sitting up on the couch, he rubs his eyes in irritation. 

“Noya got drunk at a party.” 

“Shit, again?” Daichi pulls himself off of the couch, “alright, let’s go.” He walks into the kitchen as Suga grabs his jacket and shoes. Daichi walks into the living room with his keys in his hand. He hands his friend the keys and shoos him outside while he goes to tell his parents where he’s going.

Suga unlocks his car and climbs into the passenger’s seat, a few seconds later Dai walks out and hops into the driver’s seat. “What’s the address?”

He mutters it out quietly, he nods and pulls out of the driveway. 

* * *

They pull to a stop by the bus stop near the house. He sees Tooru and Noya sitting on the bench. Tooru is making Noya drink a bottle of water. Noya, who recognizes the car instantly, looks at Suga’s cousin in a state of betrayal. “YOu called my MOM?”

“No, I called Suga, he’s much better than your mother.” Tooru tries to argue, Daichi rolls down his window.

“HAve you MET him? WE call him MOm for a reason!” Suga looks at him very unamused, Noya groans and rolls his eyes, he reluctantly climbs into the back of Daichi’s car.

“You sure you don’t need a ride?” Daichi asks, Tooru shakes his head.

“My ride is actually right there!” Tooru points at Iwaizumi’s car, he looks very pissed off. My cousin jumps into the car and starts talking Iwazumi’s ear off.

“How drunk did he get,” Iwaizumi asks as he turns to Suga who shrugs and mutters that they just got here. “Really dumbass? You just had to get drunk?”

“I had a rough week.” Tooru says leaning back into the seat, Iwaizumi gives him a glare, but let’s go for now. The two of them drive away quickly, Noya’s muttering in the back.

“Where are you going, Noya?” Daichi asks as he starts to drive away from the house. 

“I’m staying with Asahi tonight,” He stumbles over a few words, “Oikawa made sure that I had called someone, he was like the only person who picked up.”

Daichi and Suga share a look, they’ve known that Asahi has had a huge thing for Noya for months. “How are things going with Asahi, Noya?” Suga asks with a small smile gracing his face. Drunk Noya loves to talk about himself.

“Oh it’s just going like fantastically. Ya’know when he and I were gone from pep band last week? Yea we went to go see a movie, but shhhh. I didn’t tell you that.” He starts laughing after he’s done talking, “I don’t think I was supposed to tell y’all that, but it happens.”

“It’s okay Noya, we won’t say anything to Ukai.” Daichi says with a hint of humor in his voice, he’s trying not to laugh.

“Okay that’s good.” He mutter’s quietly. “I really like him y'know. I know that you two are his best friends and I want you two to like me.”

“We’re friends with you too, Noya.” Suga adds as the drunk boy pauses.

“No I get that, but the three of you are like best friends, and I want you to like me.” He pauses again, “I guess getting drunk isn’t the best option.”

“Noya, it’s really not. But you’re our friend too, we’re not going to stop liking you because you drink every once in a while.” Daichi adds, they’ve all been there at one point or another.

Noya goes silent in the back seat, he doesn’t say anything until we pull into Asahi’s driveway. He mutters a small thank you before he stumbles out of the car, the front door opens as the two of them pull away. Suga lets out a sigh.

* * *

  
  


Suga was already awake when his alarm went off. Daichi and him had woken up when the former’s alarm had gone off an hour earlier. His youngest sister, Kyo, was chatting the two of them up now, talking about her week at school.

He picked his phone up and turned the alarm off, he reminds himself to remember to call Tooru to make sure that he’s okay. It looked like him and Iwaizumi were going to have a ‘friend fight’, and a really big one. There’s a text from Asahi saying that Noya’s fine, just very hungover. He shows Daichi the text and he nods.

Kyoko contiues to talk about her week at school until Daichi’s Mom pulls her out of the room with a small apology. She closes the door behind her.

Daichi falls back onto the mattress, he looks up at his friend. “Sup.”

“Howdy,” Suga leans against the wall and puts his legs over Daichi’s. 

“So, I was thinking…”

“People tend to do that sometimes.” He mutters under his breath, Daichi lets out a sigh.

“Alright no, okay, I don’t know how to say this.” He drops a hand onto his face, “okay so, I’m really nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous Dai, I’ve known you for years. It’s me, what am I going to do?” 

“Okay. Okay, you’re right. So, you remember before the accident when I asked if you wanted to go rollerskating or something?” Suga nods his head and he continues, “Um, that was a date?” His voice goes high at the end, it’s not a question but he’s really nervous.

 _Wait what? Daichi? Asked me on a date? Years ago?_ Suga stops, he doesn’t know how to react.

“Wait, so… You? Asked me? On a date?” His voice is going as high as his friends, he nods his head. This boy, who Suga has liked for years, asked him on a date? And then he couldn’t go? This is, he doesn't know what to say.

“And you said yes? But then the, uh, accident happened, and I, uh okay shit. Do you wanna go out on Friday?”

_This? I’m so? Happy?_

“Yes! I, uh, yes, yeah I would like that, a lot, yes.” His face is red and he can feel that, but Daichi’s face is also red. He nods his head and lets out a sigh.

“Great, that’s, this is great. This is very much ideal, I, uh, yeah.” He’s still nodding his head.

“So, uh, how long have, you liked me like that?” Suga asks and his face goes red, he sits up.

“A while, I think maybe before Christmas around Freshman year? Maybe earlier?” He gives Daichi a shrug. “I told Asahi right away, and he got really flustered, you know how he is, and told me to go for it, but I didn’t.”

“Oh shit.” He looks at him confused. “I’ve kinda had a thing for you since the first band concert freshman year.” They both share a look, what have they been doing for the past three years. He gives Suga a lopsided smile and swings his feet over to the side of the bed, he walks over to his closet and starts to get dressed.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home quickly.” He says as he pulls a white shirt on.

“Then what are you going to do?” Suga slides off of the bed and starts shoving his things into his backpack.

“I don’t know, probably call a dumb boy that I really like, how about you?” Suga rolls his eyes at his comment.

“Well I could do anything, maybe talk to a stupid boy who likes me.” He lets out a small laugh and they walk out of his room. 

Daichi runs down the stairs and Suga follows him. His mom and dad are in the kitchen talking in hushed voices, they stop when the two teens walk into the kitchen. His parents give him a look and Daichi avoids their eyes.

His mom, Aimi, scoffs before she looks at Suga, “Did he do it?”

“Mother!” He lets out a protest before his dad shushes him.

“Uh, yes?”

“It’s about damn time,” His dad, Breyden, gives Aimi a high five. “We’ve been waiting for this since he came home on the first day of band camp telling us about this boy he’s so-” 

“Dad, stop, you’re being embarrassing.” Adri, Daichi’s older brother, interrupts from the table. Adri goes to college, but he’s back to embarrass his younger brother. “At least let them start dating officially before we embarrass Dai.”

“Gee, thanks Adri.” Daichi grabs a gatorade from the fridge before he grabs the keys off of the counter. “I’m bringing Suga home now before you can embarrass me even more.”

“Wait no, we like him more!” Aimi says quickly, she comes around the counter and wraps her arms around Suga’s shoulders. It’s become a running joke that Daichi’s parents like Suga the most, he thinks it’s fair to say that he’s going to be the favourite son-in-law if things go well.

“Yeah they like me more!” Suga protests with a small laugh, Daichi gives him an unamused look.

“Do you want to go home or not?”

Suga let out a sigh before Aimi lets go of him, “yeah I have piano tonight so I should probably leave at some point.”

Daichi grabs his arm and practically drags him out of the kitchen. He grumbles about his family and puts his shoes on.

* * *

  
  


Suga waves goodbye and unlocks my front door, his Mother is standing in the kitchen looking at some papers as he closes the door. She doesn’t even glance up at him as he walks towards the stairs. He drops his bag in his room and shuts the door behind him. He really should call Tooru.

He picks his number out and calls him up, it rings.

_“Ugh, hello?”_

“Did you get home?”

_“Yeah, I got to my house.”_

“Okay good, you really shouldn’t be drinking that much.”

_“Yeah I know I shouldn’t be, but I had a rough week.”_

“You want to talk about it?” 

_“Not really, I’m just gonna vibe.”_ What the hell? Suga’s cousin never gives up an opportunity to talk about himself.

“You sure?”

_“Yah, I’ll be fine.”_

“If you say so. I’ll stop bugging you now.”

 _“Okay.”_ Tooru hangs up, weird. 

Suga ignores the fact that he’s being more strange than normal and drops the phone onto his bed. He pulls his homework out of his backpack and gets to work on that.

Eventually his bedroom door opens, his favourite cousin walks in and drops onto the bed. 

“Hey Tobio.” Suga doesn't bother to look up, they both know the drill by now. He’s just passing time before his piano lesson and doesn’t want to intrude on his aunt and her current student.

“Sup.” His phone makes a noise, Suga spins around in my chair and picks it up.

_BAND KIDZ ALPHA EDITION_

_R.Tanaka: Hey what’s everyone doing tonight?_

_T.Kuroo: Nothing_

_K.Shimizu: Why?_

_R.Tanaka: Parents are out of town for the night, Noya and I are throwing a party_

_T.Kuroo: CAN I BRING BOKUTO????_

_Y.Nishinoya: Yes definitely, I want to meet him_

_R.Tanaka: If you can make it show up around nine? Tell your parents you’re gonna stay the night or smth, lmk if you need the address._

_D.Sawamura: This sounds kinda irresponsible not gonna lie_

_Y.Nishinoya: Shhh, trust the process_

A knock at the bedroom door makes him drop the phone, it slowly creaks open and his Mother walks in.

“Ready when you are Tobio,” Suga’s Mother says as she smiles at his cousin.

“Mother, can I spend the night at a friends house?” Suga asks, she gives him a confused look but tells him that he can go. She and Tobio leave the room and he can hear the soft melody of the piano from downstairs, it’s beautiful, he really is something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know that this is a month late, and not the second half to the Noya chapter like I had promised, but it's been a really crazy couple of weeks with all of this stuff going on in the "real world". So for those of you that care here's a little update on what's going on for me in the real world.
> 
> Everything related to my school was cancelled and that includes all of my band concerts and trips and my music lessons. At the moment we're not sure if we're going to be going back to school before the year ends, but the school is hopeful. Our Track and Field Season has been cancelled for good and so was the end of my KBowl season. 
> 
> My computer deleted everything I had for the chapter that I had written and when I had tried to rewrite it, I was never satisfied or happy with it in the slightest. I still have some of the few things I had written for future chapters and that's what this one is! I also have a little short story that I'm planning on releasing later this week, I promise this time.
> 
> So I'm very much sorry about how late this is, and I hope that I can make it up to you!
> 
> EDIT: Okay, so over the past week I've realized that I've been struggling on writing this, so to prevent that I went through and changed everything from first person to third person to hopefully make it easier on me? If that makes sense? I did this fairly quickly and pretty late at night, so if you notice anything that needs to be fixed please let me know!


	8. Chapter Eight

“I still can’t believe that we lost, again,” Hinata says as the four of them walk back to Daichi’s car. Suga rolls his eyes.

“We always lose, Hinata, we kinda suck at football,” Daichi shrugs as he presses the button to unlock the car. “Go, race each other.”

Hinata and Kageyama make eye contact, Kageyama starts running first, but Hinata somehow manages to make it to the car before him.They fight over who gets in the car and only stop when two car doors slam shut. Suga gives the two of them an unimpressed look from the passenger seat.

Kageyama takes a step back and Hinata slides into the car, Daichi tries not to laugh after the two Freshmen mumble out an apology. 

“Alrighty, Daichi, who’s going over to your house now?” Suga asks, he takes out his phone and starts swiping at something.

“Pretty much all the people that we sit with during lunch, I think Noya and Tanaka got grounded from their party last week so I’d be surprised if they show up,” Daichi responds as he starts to drive towards his house. “I think that Kuroo was going to bring Bokuto again, but I’m not sure.”

Hinata’s eyes light up, the two had met a week ago at the party at Noya and Tanaka’s house. They had sat by the pool talking about the Trumpet and music for hours, Suga had to force the other Junior to give Hinata back. 

“No.” Is the only thing that Suga says, he glares into the back seat, Hinata’s expression deflates immediately. “You’re not going home with Bokuto.”

“Bu-”

“No, Bokuto can’t go home with you,” Daichi chimes in, Hinata crosses his arms. “Kageyama you can’t have any milk either.”

“I literally didn’t do anything!” He threw his arms up in exasperation, “Milk is good for you too! I’m being healthy!”

“Not gonna lie, Tobio, it’s kinda weird. What fourteen year old drinks plain milk?” Suga turns around to face the duo, Kageyama’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

“I drink milk!”

“And that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend~,” Suga mutters in a singsong voice. 

HInata starts cackling, Daichi’s trying his very hardest to not laugh as well. The car swerves slightly and Suga’s hand grabs onto Daichi’s shoulder. The two make eye contact, Suga blinks repeatedly.

“I got it, I got it,” Daichi tries to reassure his friend. 

Hinata glances at Kageyama in confusion, the other boy shakes his head in response. Hinata’s phone starts ringing and the tension fades quickly. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hey, it’s your fave.” _

“Oh, hey Tanaka.”

_ “God dammit Hinata, it’s Noya.” _

“I know.”

_ “I think we’re almost there, but I am not entirely sure where we are.” _

“I’m sure that you’ll be fine, we’re just getting to Dai’s house right now.” The car stops, Suga gets out quickly, running inside the house. Hinata hangs up after shouting on the other side makes him drop his phone. Kageyama picks the phone off the floor and passes it to Hinata, who grabs it out of his hand and runs out of the car and into the house.

Daichi and Kageyama get out of the car, it locks itself seconds later. Kageyama walks behind Daichi, hesitating almost, he takes his shoes off when he enters the house and puts them next to Hinata’s, which were haphazardly thrown to the side. 

Daichi’s house is very unfamiliar to Kageyama, the family photos hung on the wall are different from the ones at his own house. Daichi’s family looks, he doesn’t want to say happy, because Kageyama’s family is happy. Sure his sister hasn’t talked to anyone but him in months, and his older brothers left home as soon as they could, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t happy right? Right?

Daichi waves a hand in front of his face, Kageyama snaps out of his thoughts and ignores the look of concern on his friend’s face. Daichi leads Kageyama to the basement, Hinata and Suga were sitting on the couch already, the latter was already messing with the TV remote. 

The doorbell rings from upstairs and Daichi leaves the trio alone. Kageyama awkwardly walks towards the couch and sits down, an episode of Say Yes to the Dress: Bridesmaids is playing on the TV. Kageyama wonders why, but doesn’t say anything after seeing that Suga holds the remote. He’s liked very bad reality TV shows for years.

Daichi shows up in the basement again, the rest of the group is there, minus Tsukishima, who had to help finish things up for the Student Council.

Noya jumps over the couch and lands on the floor, he rolls to a position right in front of the TV where he stares up at the ceiling.

“Is there a god?”

“Noya, it’s too early in the night for that,” Daichi takes the remote from Suga, who glares at him. The TV is turned off in seconds.

“Alrighty, what’s on the agenda, Captain Dad?” Yamaguchi asks, he takes a seat in between Hinata and Kageyama.

“I don’t know-”

“We could play poker,” Suga says, a look of fear flashes in the other Junior’s eyes. Noya starts laughing and Tanaka wheezes.

“Absolutely not!” Daichi scolds Suga, “we are not going to have a repeat of… Band camp. How about Truth or Dare?”

Hinata shouts in excitement, Kageyama however, feels the pit in his stomach grow. Truth or Dare means the opportunity of talking about crushes, something that he did not want to talk about, under any circumstances. Ever.

“Okay, I’ll go first,” Noya sits up, he glances out the room, contemplating who to choose. “Uh, Yamaguchi? Truth or dare?”

“Dare…?” He questions it, he doesn’t know which option would be worse.

“Oh, shit, I didn’t think you would actually pick it,” Noya pauses, “Uh, go… shave one of your legs?”

“What?” Daichi questions, Suga starts laughing. 

Yamaguchi lets out a sigh before standing up, “Daichi, do you have a razor?”

Daichi tells them where they could find one and Noya and Yamaguchi walk off to the bathroom. For the first time in months, Daichi lives up to his position as Dad Friend.

“I’ll go!” Suga says next, his eyes land on Kageyama who turns white after making eye contact. “Truth or Dare, Tobio?”

“T-t-truth?”

“So, tell us Tobio,” Suga has that  _ look  _ on his face, the one that Kageyama has seen for the past fourteen years tormenting him with his older brothers. “Why haven’t you had a girlfriend?”

Kageyama lets out a sigh of relief, “I don’t know, girls just don’t like me.”

Hinata snorts, “Insert sassy Tsukishima quote here,” he mumbles under his breath. Kageyama glares at him, he kicks him with his foot. “Hey!”

The two Freshman start fighting, they don’t stop until they realize the rest of the room is silent, and staring at them. “Oh, Daichi, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How long have you liked Suga~” The aforementioned boy throws a pillow at his younger cousin, who doesn’t stop laughing.

Daichi doesn’t look impressed, “I’ve liked him for two years? This isn’t something new Kageyama.”

The room goes quiet. Asahi looks at the two of them, an annoyed look on his face. “I’m sorry, it’s not what now?”

“We’ve been dating? For like three weeks?” Suga says, he looks at the rest of the room flabbergasted. “Did we not tell you?”

You could hear a pin drop in that room, Asahi drops his head into his hands and starts laughing. “Two years. I’ve not told either of you about the other for two years!? And you forget to tell us?”

Suga is trying his hardest to not burst out laughing, he doesn’t start until Asahi looks up, a smile on his face.

“Finally you two! I never thought that you’d actually do it!” Asahi pulls the shorter two into a hug, Suga smirks at Kageyama.

The tension in the room slowly fades after Yamaguchi comes out of the bathroom, his left leg shaved (with the help of Noya, of course). Tanaka is dared to hang upside down on the pullup bar for a minute, Hinata has to go and cut the grass with a pair of scissors, and Noya gets the opportunity to find out how many capri suns he can drink in a minute (thirteen). Kageyama gets his makeup done by Yamaguchi (who was blindfolded) and Asahi has to lay on a pile of legos for ten minutes.

The truth’s are… much more different. Suga gets asked to rank each of his cousins, Kageyama is dead last ( _ It’s a joke, Kags, you know you’re my favourite! _ ). Daichi tells everyone why he plays the trumpet, Hinata says that he’s scared of the dark, and Noya… Well, Noya avoids any question that is sent his way.

It’s almost eleven before they decide it’s time to sleep, or to go home in Yamaguchi’s case. Suga turns on another reality TV show, something with one of the Kardashians, and everyone in the room slowly falls asleep. 

Daichi’s head is resting in Suga’s lap, he’s slowly carding his hand through the short, brown hair. 

“I’m worried about Oikawa,” Suga mutters, he kicks his feet up onto the coffee table.

“Why, is something wrong with him?” Noya asks. He takes a sip of the water that Daichi had given him. His hands are still shaking from all the juice he’s drank.

“I don’t think so, but he wore his glasses to school on Wednesday,” Suga shrugs. “He’s never done that before.”

Oikawa, in fact, was not okay. He was currently at home eating too much ice cream to be considered healthy and hasn’t gone on a run in a week. He was suffering, he was dying, desolate. He had been dumped. Broken up with by the only boy he had really liked, the only person he had trusted. Hell, he and Ushiwaka had lasted longer than him and the boy that he practically was in love with.

Kageyama opens his eyes, he looks up at his cousin. “Call him, if you’re so worried about it.”

Suga shakes his head slightly, he stretches his arms into the air. “Nah, I’m sure he’s okay.”

If anything, he was the exact opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy, y'all.
> 
> alrighty, so I've been on a writing kick lately and I'm already done with chapter nine and I'm working on giving a little side story to a few characters? I've been planning it for a little bit and it's not going to be too long? I'll let y'all know later
> 
> chapter nine will be up next week on Wednesday (for real this time) and chapter ten will be up the following Saturday.
> 
> yea! that's all I have so thanks for reading and stuff
> 
> ~m


	9. Chapter Nine

The bedroom door hitting the wall is what wakes Kageyama up, his mother stands in the doorway glaring at him. She’s putting one of her earrings in.

“Your alarm didn’t go off,” She mutters before turning down the hallway. “It’s almost eight!” She yells out, Kageyama throws the blankets off of him and starts getting dressed as quickly as possible.

Chances are his ride has already left without him, one of the neighbor girls gave him a ride everyday. Suga was already at school, Kageyama remembered him saying something about organizing something for Ukai? He wasn’t paying attention.

“Can you bring me to school?” He calls down the hallway, his mom groans.

“I can’t, I have a meeting in the cities, uh, let me check with your cousin,” Kageyama was about to shrug it off when he realized that she didn’t mean Suga. She was talking about Oikawa, he let out a frustrated sigh but kept on going. He didn't have many options anymore.

Kageyama starts shoving things into his backpack, he’s stepping into his shoes as a car starts honking from outside. He runs out the front door, making sure it was locked behind him, and sees his cousin in the driveway. Oikawa was looking worse for wear, his hair was far from perfect and for the second time ever he was wearing his glasses to school.

“You look like trash,” He mutters as he buckles his seatbelt, Oikawa glares at him.

“Bite me, Tobio.”

* * *

Kageyama threw the doors to the school open, he had maybe five minutes until the bell rang and unlike Oikawa, he wouldn’t be given the benefit of the doubt. Running down the stairs he nearly ran head first into a Sophomore that looks vaguely familiar, he didn’t stop running to apologize, he threw his locker open and shoved the bag inside. He grabbed his textbook off the floor, he had History first, right?

Kageyama made it into the classroom seconds before the bell rang, he took his seat quickly as the teacher started to pass out the tests they took on Friday. When the test was handed to him folded down he knew that he didn’t do too good. Flipping it over the saw that he got a 68%. Great.

Oikawa walked into his first class, AP Chemistry. They were getting ready for the lab when he walked in, his lab partner already pulling out the supplies they needed. He pulled on one of the last lab coats hanging on the rack and grabbed his goggles, he walked over to his lab station and waved at his lab partner.

His lab partner was probably the closest thing he had to a friend at Karasuno, him and Kuroo weren’t close or anything, but they got along. They flirted a lot, but Kuroo does that with everyone, doesn't he? Sure, he brings Oikawa coffee on Thursdays, but that’s just him being polite, right? Right?

“-Kawa?” Oikawa shook himself out of his thoughts, Kuroo looked at him confused and concerned. “You okay? You kinda zoned out on me for a second there.”

“Yea, no, I’m fine.” He pulled the goggles down over his eyes and started writing in his lab book. 

“Long night?” He asks, a hint of humor in his voice.

Oikawa let out a small sigh, he glanced up at Kuroo. “My boyfriend broke up with me,” It felt bitter for him to say, weird, strange. He had been broken up with. For the first time ever, a person he really liked had broken up with him. The look on his lab partners face made him upset, it was filled with pity and confusion. He didn't need either of those things right now. “It was a few days ago, I’m fine.”

“Oh shit, Kawa. You wanna talk about it?” Oikawa shook his head, he just wanted to get done with his school work and focus on the Choir concert, that’s what was important. Not the fact that Iwaizumi didn’t want to… Didn’t want him anymore. He was just… too much, he supposed. Too much for him to deal with.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kageyama drops his head onto the lunch table, his day couldn’t get any worse than this. After getting back the failed grade in History he got an even worse one in Math. Shapes were hard! Nobody got them right the first time around, right?

He only picked his head up after something tapped the top of his head. Noya handed him a carton of chocolate milk, his face filled with pity. Kageyama drank the milk, of course, it was his favourite drink after all. 

“What’s wrong Yamayama?” Hinata asks, he pokes the taller boy in the side. “You fail another test in Geometry?”

“History,” He mumbles under his breath. He ignores Suga’s shaking head. “It’s just not my subject.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “What is your subject, playing a saxophone?”

“Yes,” Kageyama bites back at him, “and the piano.” The two boys start to bicker, Suga and Yaku let out equally tired sighs. 

The table calms down for the most part, Kageyama and Tsukishima stop fighting after a few minutes and everything is normal. Yaku is complaining about a Freshman in his gym class ( _Lev_ ), Suga mocks Kageyama and Tsukishima for a few minutes and Kenma’s eyes never leave his DS. 

Yaku stops complaining and goes quiet, he glances around the lunchroom, “Where’s Kuroo? Did he get lost again?”

“He’s probably just working on his Chemistry Lab like he did yesterday.” Kenma mutters, Yaku is the only one to hear him. “He’s fine.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kageyama said with a sigh. When the table turned to see what he was upset about, Suga rolled his eyes. Oikawa and Kuroo were walking, together, towards the Music Wing, the boy with brown hair laughing. “They’re friends?”

“They’re just partners in Chemistry, don’t make it into something it’s not,” Yaku scolded and like that the conversation was done before it even started. The bell rings, and the group of students leave to go to their homerooms.

* * *

Kageyama’s homeroom teacher yells at him for his poor grades, he sits through the yelling and waits for the next bell to ring. She tells him that he needs to raise his grades before the end of the quarter, that if he doesn’t he might have to make it up in Summer School.

He gave the teacher a confused look at that, “But you can’t send me to Summer School, it’s November?” 

The teacher’s face fell, she covered her eyes and told him to go back to his seat. He shrugs and sits at his desk, his friend, Lev, laughs when he tells him what happened. 

“You’re joking right?”

“No, teachers can’t send you to Summer School in November, it’s November, not Summer Time, Lev,” Lev’s face falls when he realizes that Kageyama isn’t joking. “What?”

“I- I just-. It doesn’t work that way,” Lev shakes his head, “Just, ask Daichi or something, he’ll explain it.”

* * *

“Hey, Daichi!” Kageyama speeds up to walk next to the Junior. “Can teachers send you to Summer School in November?”

Daichi stops walking and looks at Kageyama. “Yes, you just won’t actually go until the summer time, why?”

“Wait, I’m confused, so they can send you to Summer School in November?”

“They’ll make you do it in the summer, but yes… Why?” Daichi looks at the Freshman with the Dad-Look™. 

“Oh, Mrs. Smith told me that I need to get my grades up or I’ll make it up in Summer School, I thought that wasn’t a real thing.” 

“You’re failing a class?”

“No!” Kageyama yelps, Daichi’s eyes don’t leave his face. “I’m getting D’s in two…”

Daichi let out a sigh, he threw an arm around the taller boy’s shoulders, “It’s okay kiddo, we’ll figure that out.”

The two walk the rest of the way to the Band room, and Kageyama realizes just how loud Hinata is. He can hear the other boy yelling at Tsukishima all the way outside of the music wing. He’s calling Tsukishima a dumb dinosaur, Daichi lets out another sigh.

“Ya know what Kageyama? You Freshman are going to be the death of me.” 

* * *

Kageyama sits in between Yaku and Nishinoya during band class. Yaku is First Chair, Kageyama is Second and Nishinoya is Third. Ukai had said that it was pretty close between who would go where, but he didn’t want the two short boys to sit next to each other. He’s apologized to Kageyama multiple times.

It’s not even that they do anything bad, they just try to annoy the other one. It wouldn’t be terrible, but the two of them try to get Kageyama to take their side, he never knows who’s side to take. Most days he flips a coin and just runs with it.

On that day they were arguing about which one was taller, Noya kept on arguing that yes, hair height does count, while Yaku adamantly believes it doesn’t. 

“What do you think, Kags?” Noya asks, he threw his arm around the taller boy’s shoulders.

“Yea, what do you think, Kageyama?” Yaku glares at Noya, a devilish smirk is on his face.

“Uh.. I’m taller than both of you?” Noya gasps, pretending to be insulted. At least Kageyama believes him to be pretending, Yaku smacks the Freshman on the back of the head.

“How dare you disrespect your elders!” The two boys lean back onto their chairs and cross their arms. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know better Kageyama.” Yaku continues to lecture the younger boy, Noya giggles from his chair.

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Kageyama shakes his head, he looks Ukai directly into the eyes. The teacher tries very hard to not laugh, it doesn’t work.

A knock on the band room door gets the attention of one of the Euphoniums, who calls out to Ukai. The door opens slowly and Oikawa pokes his head in, he smiles at the teacher.

“Ms. London said that we’re ready if you are!” 

With that the band put their instruments down and followed Ukai into the concert hall, where they would watch the Choir run through their set and give feedback. The biggest thing that they had told them was to be louder, the students who made the stupid mistake of sitting in the back couldn’t hear them well.

The band gets ready to go through their setlist when Kageyama feels that something is wrong. His wrists had been hurting for a couple of weeks, but the dull pain he was feeling in that moment was a different type of pain. It was scraping down his arms, the simplest movement would cause him to wince. 

He couldn’t though, he can’t show any form of weakness to these people, he won’t let something like that happen again. 

Yaku had noticed something instantly, he tried to get the younger boy to open up, but that didn’t work as he had expected. Kageyama had scoffed and said that he was fine, the boy shutting down before Yaku could even get the chance. Noya started to panic slightly, but he paused and stopped. This was Kageyama they were talking about, he would be fine.

At the end of their final song Kageyama’s wrists felt horrible, he sat through the notes that they were given from Ms. London and got up and walked away from the stage as quickly as possible. He had made it through the day, all he had to do was get through Pit practice and then make it home in one piece.

He could do that, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha ha, I have no idea what I'm doing, but hey, I got another chapter out


End file.
